


No Regrets

by Nightingale



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Prince Charming - Freeform, Saving the World, Songfic, season 6, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale/pseuds/Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris thoughts at the end of "Prince Charmed"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**No Regrets**

Christopher Perry Haliwell or as the sisters know him as Chris Perry their neurotic Whitelighter, sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge watching the sunset. It was his favorite time of the day and the only thing to do nowadays that make him feel at peace; seeing the city covered in a reddish almost orange light that came from the sun.

_Tell me a story  
where we all change  
and we'd live our lives together  
and not enstranged_

He still couldn't believe how different the city looked from the one from his future - it was overwhelming. He could feel tears coming out from the coroners of his eyes. This was heaven. For a second he could close his eyes and pretend that everything was like when he was young, when everything was great, when he was happy.

Happy, he wasn't happy for a long time. Everything was hard, too many problems and he had no idea what to do. It wasn't fair! He was only 22 and had the fate of the world on his shoulders. And worse of all, not only his family didn't know how he was but also seem to almost, well, hate him.

_I didn't lose my mind it was  
Mine to give away  
Couldn't stay to watch me cry  
You didn't have the time  
So I softly slip away..._

It was hard enough for him not to call Piper 'mom' every time he saw her; but to actually have her near and for her to mistrust him, hate even, was a torture he wasn't prepare for when he first thought of his seemingly brilliant plan.

_No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
Sing me a love song  
Drop me a line  
Suppose it's just a point of view  
But they tell me I'm doing fine_

But he had to do it – there were no one else. It was his only chance to make a difference, a better future for his family. If the price for this peace was having his own mother hate him - so be it. He had no time to feel sorry for himself. He had a mission to do and he's going to do it no matter what!

But that didn't help him, no matter how beautiful the sunset was or how peaceful the city looked - Chris knew better. His whole plan, his great plan seemed to full apart in front of him.

_I don't want to hate but that's  
All you've left me with  
A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of  
How we all could live_

He could feel himself getting angry - he wasn't sure who he was angry at; was it his brother who destroyed his world? Turning the manor, the place he once felt so safe, to a museum? Was it his father he was mad at? He always was angry at his father or as he rather call him Leo, he never been there for him. Leo never heard him no matter how hard he yelled – even when it was for his mother he yelled for, Leo just didn't care. He knows he could never be angry at his mom or aunts - no matter how much they hurt him with their distrust. He just couldn't - they were family, even if they didn't know he was family. After all family always comes first – his mom told him so. Maybe, just maybe he was angry at himself, for being so deceitful toward his family, for hurting his mom - even though he didn't mean to. Maybe it was because he's been here for nearly a year and still made no progress either with who turned his brother or getting his family to trust him.

He was in pain, more pain that he ever thought he was capable of. But he won't stop; he couldn't allow himself to a self-pity party right now or whishing to turn back in time (again) and do things differently, what's the point?

_No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
Sing me a love song  
Drop me a line  
Suppose it's just a point of view  
But they tell me I'm doing fine_

Just as Chris begin to try and think about what to do next, his fath-Leo orbed next to him; He could already hear that he want to send him back…

 **"** Good place to think, isn't it?"

 **"** What do you want?" _why don't he just get to the point?_

 **"** Just to talk. You know, trust, Chris, is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back."

 **"** What, did you read that out of a fortune cookie?" _like I don't know that already!_

 **"** Don't be a smart ass, it doesn't help your cause."

 **"** My cause? ( _I have a case?)_ Pretty much screwed that up, don't you think?"

 **"** I don't know."

_Really?_

**"** What, you're saying you still trust me?"

 **"** It's not my trust that matters _('cause you just don't)_ , it's the sisters."

 **"** I know. So what do I do"

 **"** Just be straight to them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you _(really?)._ After all, you saved my son from turning evil, didn't you."

"For now."

_And ever – that's what little brothers are for, isn't it?_

_No regrets they don't work  
No regrets they only hurt  
Sing me a love song  
Drop me a line  
Suppose it's just a point of view  
But they tell me I'm doing fine_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "Charmed" and the lyrics are from Robbie Williams song "No Regrets"


End file.
